


Come Sail Away

by Khriskin



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written Jun. 29th, 2006 for dw100 Challenge #112: Here We Go Again, but revised and updated… because reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Sail Away

Sometimes they said no.

It happened more often in the beginning, when he was less polished in playing roles and his invitations seemed contrived instead of whimsical. His words held weight back then, seeped in waves of borrowed nightmares.

They said no until he’d learned to lessen the undertow of wars and age that leached past his facades. He was bound to time’s ocean, deep and dark and dangerous, and they left him on the shore.

So he learned to hide, bury his self in shallower seas, and when he asked “Do you wanna come with me?”

She said yes.


End file.
